When Light and Dark Collide!/Transcript
This is the transcript of When Light and Dark Collide! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes walking in the forest) Narrator: Continue to make their way toward Coumarine City, and Ash's next gym battle. The forest they're passing through has everyone a bit nervous. Fluttershy: How long till we get there? Flain: '''Do not worry, We'll get there in time. '''Emerl: '''We'll find a Pokemon Center, Fluttershy. '''Bonnie: We'll we get to the Pokemon Center soon? Serena: Looks like it should be just through this forest. Clemont: It's only a little bit farther so don't worry, please. Bonnie: Kay. (Then suddenly they hear a cry for help) Ash Ketchum: What was that? Renamon: It sounded like a Pokemon crying for help! Takato Matsuki: Come on, let's see. (They run to investigate. We then see a Shiny Hawlucha trying to drag Snubbull) Ash Ketchum: It's a Snubbull! Gobba: Look! It's a shiny Hawlucha trying to threat it! Kraw: Poor little Snubbull! Teslo: It's in trouble! Krader: Attack! (Pikachu prepares to fire Thunderbolt, then we see Gallade appears trying to save Snubbull from a Shiny Hawlucha, then Pikachu unleashes Thunderbolt trying to hit Hawlucha, but dodges and causes three Pokemon to jump away, Gallade suddenly lands on the stage hard and broke it's leg) Ash Ketchum: What's up with them? Hey, are you alright? (Shiny Hawlucha looked in shock seeing Gallade's leg is injured and Snubbull angrily attacks and bite Ash and uses Thunder Fang to zap him) Emerl: Ash! Takuya Kanbara: '''Are you okay? '''Yolei Inoue: That Snubbull looks pretty mad! Clemont: You see... we we're trying to give you a hand! (Then suddenly the lights turns on and it turns out it was actually a stage) Ash Ketchum: What's going on? Carl: What have all of you done?! You will stop interrupting our rehearsal right now! Ash & The DigiDestined & their Digimon Leaders: A rehearsal?! Whoa! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): 'When Light and Dark Collide! (Now we go to the Pokémon Center) '''Carl: '''My name's Carl and I'm the theater director. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hi, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu. '''Serena: '''I'm Serena. '''Clemont: '''I'm Clemont. '''Bonnie: '''My name is Bonnie, and this Dedenne. '''Emerl: '''I'm Emerl, the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. And these are my friends Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Huey, Dewie and Louie, Rigby, Mordecai, Finn, Jake, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Mixels,and the Winx. And these are- (Carl then turns to the DigiDestined and their Digimon) '''Carl: '(Surprised) I know you kids! You're the DigiDestined and you're Digimon! 'Tai Kamiya: '''Wait, hold up. You know us? '''Carl: '''Of course I do! (To the Season 1 DigiDestined) I heard you defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. (Goes to the Season 2 DigiDestined) You defeated MaloMyotismon. (Then Season 3 DigiDestined) You also defeated the D-Reaper. (Then at last the Season 4 DigiDestined) And I also heard you manage to defeated Lucemon. '''Ash Ketchum: '''It looks like you know all about our friends. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Yeah. '''Yoshi: '''Everybody all over the world knows about you guys! '''Donkey Kong: '''Yeah, you guys are like super famous superheroes! '''Carl: '(Then he sees Rika) Why, hello there, Rika Nonaka. I really like your clothes and I like your hair, you look beautiful. 'Rika Nonaka: '''Thank you. - - - - - - '''Carl: '''The plot is a essentially as I described it. This scene is the showdown between Shining Hawlucha the hero, and Dark Hawlucha. It's the all-important moment when the hero rescues the lady snubbull. Initially the villain will have an advantage, but with spectators cheering our hero shining Hawlucha will stage a powerful come back and win. What a plot it sets me on fire! '''Ash Ketchum: '''You can do it, it sounds great! '''Agumon: '''Good luck, Hawlucha. '''Carl: '''And go! (Ash's Hawlucha charges and fights a Shiny Hawlucha and then he grab the Dark Hawlucha's neck) '''Carl: '''Dark Hawlucha throw you're opponent right now! (Shiny Hawlucha grabs Hawlucha but then only to discover Ash's Hawlucha is still standing and didn't get grabbed) '''Henry Wong: '''Hawlucha, what are you doing? '''Bonnie: '''Go back! You're suppose to get thrown! '''Clemont: '''They call it, acting! '''Serena: '''It's only made-believe, it's not real! '''Carl: '''Please let Dark Hawlucha throw you! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Run to the wall, and then come back to where Dark Hawlucha is. (Ash's Hawlucha runs to the wall and then uses Hi-Jump Kick kicking Shiny Hawlucha, but it didn't go well) '''Tai Kamiya: '''What the heck?! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Oh, brother. '''Davis Motomiya: '''No, Hawlucha! '''Takato Matsuki: '''That's not right! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''That's not a good epic moment! '''Carl: '''No, that's wrong! This isn't a real battle, remember, Hawlucha? '''Twilight Sparkle: '''We know how much Hawlucha hates losing. - - - - - '''Carl: '''No! That's not right! '''Ash Ketchum: '''What are you doing?! Hawlucha! '''Matt Ishida: '''Cool it, Hawlucha! '''Joe Kido: '''Both of you stop it right now! (They stop two Hawlucha fighting each other) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Stop fighting! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Stop it, both of you! '''Rika Nonaka: '(In Mrs. Mucus' voice) That's enough! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Stop it now! That's enough! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Knock it off! (Shiny Hawlucha becomes angry and then walks away) '''Carl: '''No. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Snubbull! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''James: No turning back now! James & Jessie: Ta-da! Meowth: (Pops out of the window) Yeah! Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: Ta-da! (The audience gets confused) Carl: Hold on! Who are you? - - - - Ash Ketchum: 'Team Rocket! '''Mordecai: '''D.O.O.M. '''Alvin: '''Psycho Rangers! '''Shuff: '''Major Nixel and the Nixels! '''Wordgirl: '''Chuck! Dr. Two Brains! '''Leonardo: '''Shredder and Krang! '''Spongebob Squarepants: '''Plankton! '''Agumon: '''Zach! '''Rika & Zoe: '''Donita! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Gourmand! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Paisley! '''Bonnie: '''Stop! Dumb motto! '''Rigby: '''Boo! '''Gmerl: '''Yeah! You're motto interrupting the show stinks! '''Carl: '''Do you actually know who these buffoons are? '''Emerl: '''There a bunch of bad guys, who likes to cause a lot of trouble and steal other people's Pokémon! '''Jessie: '''Quiet! We're here because I'm going to steal the show! '''Donita Donata: '''Don't forget about me, I really like to be fabulous in the show! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''I also want to have a cooking show in this stage! (Laughing) '''Zach Varmitech: '''Or better yet, turning this stage into my own stage which I will call it "The Super Varmitech Show!" (Laughing evilly) '''Carl: '''If someone doesn't get rid of these Yahoo's, I'm going to flip my lid! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right! '''Flain: '''Time to get rid of those troublemakers! '''Takato, Henry & Rika: '''Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! Bloom: Magic Winx! Aisha:Enchantix! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon, Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon and Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon,Bloom,Stella,Musa,Tecna,and Flora transform into Fairy form,and Aisha transform into Enchantix form as three champion digimon, Pikachu,the winx, normal and shiny Hawlucha jumps in to fight) '''Donita Donata: '''How annoying! '''Jessie: '(Growls) I'm suppose to be under the spotlight, so you stay out of it! 'Rika Nonaka: '''No! You stay out of it! '''Kyubimon: '''Get out of this show, or else! '''James: '''Now get on point, stealing their Pokémon is why we're really here. Look these melodramatic dealings has just made our joyous job a whole lot easier. '''Meowth: '''We'll drop those dopes right in like a chump to the flame! Step aside and stop being so lame! '''Donita Donata: '''Looks like a guest stardom can wait, get them! '''Jessie: '''Pumpkaboo, on stage! '''James: '''Okay, Inkay! (They throw their Pokéballs summoning their Pokemon) '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''D.O.O.M. attack! '''James: '''Inkay, use Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam, as two Hawlucha, Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon dodges the attack and hits Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Jessie: '''Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball) '''Growlmon: '''Pyro Blaster! (He fires Pyro Blaster stopping Shadow Ball attack) '''Gargomon: '''Gargo laser! (Gargomon fires Gargo Laser, but the Zackbots and the Pose beam dodges) '''Rika Nonaka: '(Slashes the move card) Digi-modify! Power activate! '''Kyubimon: '''Dragon Wheel! (She activates Dragon Wheel to hit the villains, but the Pose Beam stops Kyubimon) '''Zach Varmitech: '''Zackbots, mobilize! Information! (The Zackbots grabs Rika) '''Rika Nonaka: '''Hey, let me go! '''Takato, Henry, Mimi, Palmon & Kyubimon: '''Rika! (They try to rescue Rika & Kyubimon and help out two Hawlucha, but the heroes get caught by the villains' trap) '''Yoshi: '''Oh, come on! (Ash's Hawlucha dodges Psybeam, while Shiny Hawlucha lands on the ground and then gets hit by a Shadow Ball attack) '''Emerl: '''Hawlucha! Hang on guys, I'm coming! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''We'll help too! Let's go, Palmon! '''Palmon: '''Okay! (Palmon digivolve to Togemon, and then digivolve to Lillymon) '''Lillymon: '''Flower Cannon! (She fires the attack freeing Rika and Kyubimon from the Zackbots) '''Rika Nonaka: '''Thanks! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Watch out! (Rika, Kyubimon, Mimi, Lillymon and two Hawlucha dodges from the villains attack, and they ended up getting cornered by the bad guys) '''Sheldon J. Plankton: '''Now we got you! '''Blue Psycho Ranger: '''Now you're not going anywhere, so give up! '''Paisley Paver: '''Give up and let us take over your pathetic show! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Shut up! I don't care about giving up! Kyubimon, my friends and I will defeat all of you bad guys! Jessie: Pumpkaboo use Shadow Ball on twepette's Digimon if you please. (Pumpkaboo prepared fire Shadow Ball on Kyubimon.) Rika Nonaka: Kyubimon watch out! (Kyubimon look at Pumpkaboo firing the Shadow Ball as she was going to get hit by that attack) '''Stella: No! (Stella protect Kyubimon and hit the Shadow Ball instead) Rika Nonaka: Stella! (Shiny Hawlucha lets out it's hand to let Hawlucha grab it's hand and work together to fight the bad guys. Much to the heroes surprise, then Rika brings out her blue card) Mimi Tachikawa: '''Wow, a blue card! '''Rika Nonaka: '''It's up to me, Kyubimon and two Hawlucha's to take down the bad guys and save the show! (Slashes the blue card) Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! (Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon, much to everyone and the audience's surprise) '''Gobba: '''Look! Kyubimon digivolve! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow! Bonnie:Pretty! Serena: Oh my goodness! '''Carl: She's so beautiful than I ever imagined! Rika Nonaka: 'That's right, Gobba. Meet Taomon! '''Volectro: '''She's so beautiful! '''Taomon: '''Why thank you. Tommy Himi: Who is she? Gatomon: Taomon an ultimate form of Renamon. She can cast the spell of magic like a wizard. Her special attack is called Tailsman of Light to take down her ememies by using the great powerful magic. '''Paisley Paver: '''Oh, so that Digimon digivolve. Rex, stop her and two Hawlucha. '''Rex (Wild Kratts): '''Right away! (Rex brings out the mechanical arms to grab the heroes) '''Taomon: '''Thousand Spells! (She fires red cards hitting the arms) '''Rex (Wild Kratts): '''On second thought, maybe not! '''Major Nixel: '''Nixels, attack! (All the Nixels try to attack) '''Taomon: '''No one threatens Rika! Talisman of Light! (She unleashes the attack and hit all of the Nixel army) '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Hold still, beautiful fox Digimon! (Gaston fires Cookie Dough trying to trap Taomon, but she manage to dodge them all and then uses Thousand Spells slice the Cookie Dough gun) '''Taomon: '''You were saying? '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Oh, no! '''Rika Nonaka: '''That's it, Taomon! Kick them out of the stage! '''James: '''Use Psybeam! '''Jessie: '''You use Shadow Ball! (Team Rocket's Pokémon fire their attacks, but two Hawlucha dodges them all and they spin each other then Shiny Hawlucha releases Ash's Hawlucha and then uses Hi-Jump Kick hitting Inkay and then crashes to Pumpkaboo) '''Zach Varmitech: '''Stop them! '''Lillymon: '''Flower Cannon! '''Agumon: '''Pepper Breath! '''Gargomon: '''Gargo Laser! '''Growlmon: '''Pyro Blaster! (Four Digimon fire their attacks hitting the Zackbots, then D.O.O.M., Nixels and the Psycho Rangers) '''Sheldon J. Plankton: '''No! '''Taomon: '''Now it's time to get these freak shows out of the stage! Talisman of Light! '''Lillymon: '''Flower Cannon! (Hawlucha uses Flying Press, Taomon fires Talisman of Light and Lillymon fires Flower Cannon and hits all the Villains and send them flying into the sky) '''Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, alright! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Nice show! But I'm getting started! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Now you get out of the show! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Oh, yeah! What are you gonna do about it? You're not the boss of me! (Taomon came behind Zach) '''Taomon: '''Now, get off this show! Unless you'll be beaten up by me, Lillymon, my friends and two Hawlucha! '''Zach Varmitech: '(Screams), Okay, you win! (Zach gets scared and forces to run away, exiting the show) 'Growlmon: '''Pyro Blaster! (He fires the attack and hits Zach sending him flying) '''Zach Varmitech: '''I'll get you for this! (Ding) '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''We did it! (All the crowd goes wild) '''Rika Nonaka: '(Startled) '''Clemont: '''Hey, look. The audience thinks it was part of the show! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Hey, girls! They give you an applause because they think you're in part of the show too! (Mimi, Lillymon, Rika and Taomon are surprised hearing what Sora said and turns to the crowd as Taomon turns back to Renamon and Lillymon turns back to Palmon) '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''That show was cool. '''Palmon: We saved it. Rika Nonaka: '''Tell me about it. '''Renamon: Now,' '''let's continue. '''Carl: '''Alright, then the show must go on. - - - - - - (The next day) '''Ash Ketchum:' Thanks for everything. Clemont: That was a wonderful experience I'll never forget! Serena: A show like I've never seen before! Bonnie: Yeah, I sure have a lot of fun! - - - - - - - - - Serena: I'm so proud of you and Renamon as Taomon to save the show. Rika Nonaka: It was nothing really. - - - - - - - Narrator: Thanks to Rika to used a blue card to help Kyubimon matrix digivolve into Taomon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts